User blog:Yuka Ichinose/God Eater: Infinity Paradise, Chapter 1
I actually am terrible at giving titles to everything I write, so I don't think I'll give titles to GE:IP's chapters for the sake of not worsening everything I have ruined. Bright sunlight poured through the open windows and seeped through the eyes of a certain male God Eater, forcing him to wake. Now, talk about something that is both unusual and annoying at such an early hour in the morning. He was sure he had covered his windows with thick grey-almost black- curtains to keep all natural lights out. Grunting as he tossed and turned in an attempt to rub sleep off his sight, Soma finally accepted the defeat from whatever external force was that and rose from lying position, half-heartedly rubbing sleep from his own pair of blue eyes. A cheerful voice registered to his ears: “''Guten morgen''!” “''Morgen''...” He replied rather absentmindedly. The voice continued to speak. “Your room is very messy, you know? Don’t you have a girlfriend that cleans all these clutter for you?" Again, he responded, quite out of himself. "I do, but I left her in Germany..." ... ... ... ... ... Scheiße. The lad immediately snapped back to his senses, fully awake by now, recognising the familiarity of the voice and what the hell he had just told it. "In Germany, huh..." His eyes shot up, catching glimpse of the unusual cleanliness of his room, before laying on the figure that stood at the end of his bed, a victorious grin visible. Well damn. It was a girl, just about his age, with wavy blonde locks and a pair of azure hues. He wasn't surprised to see her cladded in red, which, if he remembers correctly, was her favourite color. She wore a military style sleeveless coat, zipped only halfway, and cut just above her stomach, and a red skirt to go along with it. The familiar red and white armlet clasped around her right wrist meant business and not just a simple ''I came to annoy the hell out of you for one day ''type of meeting. Pulling his gaze back, Soma snorted at her. "Who gave you permission to enter my room?" Rooms in the Den, whether owned by veterans or rookies, are considered restricted areas, and why the hell is he even internally arguing about it if she's inside his room already? "''Onkel ''Johannes did," she answered nonchalantly, looking around as if satisfied with the work she had done in his room. "He suggested it might be a good idea to surprise you." "Then tell him it isn't," he scowled as he stood up, snatching the jacket she held in her arms. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?" "Ah yes... I should be meeting with everyone else since starting today, I'll be working for the Far East Branch." His eyes narrowed ever so slightly. ''What? That was out of the plan... ''But then again, it was his father who decides the things around here in Anagura, and if he decides that there'll be another addition to the Retaliation Unit then fine. As long as it doesn't interfere with his line of work, it doesn't matter to him. As he pulled the hoodie atop his head, Soma told her, as she was already feeling comfortable in his bed, "I'm not touring you around so if you found your way up to my room, then you can slither your way where you need to go." He didn't need someone tailing behind him as if some sort of domestic pet. He most especially is not in need of a new source of gossip for the people around him. The lad made sure that she was out of his room before he secured the door, and then going on his way, both hands on pockets. He wished to ignore the footsteps audible from behind, which wasn't very easy since she keeps talking half the time. As they both were closing in to the section elevator, her footsteps came to a halt. "By the way, Soma..." "What...?" He asked, almost like a growl. "... You took my ring, didn't you?" Category:Blog posts